


Doesn't Change a Thing

by DanteSunbreaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Coming Out, Crushes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shirtless, Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteSunbreaker/pseuds/DanteSunbreaker
Summary: *This has mild spoilers so read at your own risk*Y/N has been traveling with the Mandalorian and his child for a while. As they get closer to finding how to get the child back with his own people, the pair of men continue to get closer than just friends. But when a fight in a cantina leads to Y/N being injured, he has no other choice than let the Mandalorian in on his biggest secret. How will things turn out when the Mandalorian finds out Y/N has been hiding something all along?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Male Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/Trans Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Doesn't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Star Wars before, but I wasn't finding enough trans male reader content. Thus, I decided to make some very self indulgent content that I thought I might as well share with the rest of the world. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated because I might decide to make more Mandalorian content done the line.

As much as the Mandalorian wanted to get to Tython as soon as possible, supplies were desperately needed for the three members aboard the Razor Crest. Y/N had joined the odd pair early on in their adventures, the Mandalorian having saved him from a life of boredom from some easily forgotten planet. In return, Y/N took care of the child and kept the Razor Crest as tidy as he was able. Though Y/N knows that the Mandalorian would never admit it, he knew that the detour for supplies was also a happy excuse for the beskar clad man to prolong the time he had left with his adopted green space child. 

“Are you hungry?” the Mandalorian walks with Grogu tucked safely into a bag over his hip, one hand resting against Y/N’s lower back as they walk through a town. “There is a cantina up ahead if you and the chi.. Grogu would like to grab something while I pick up the rest of our supplies.”

Even though Y/N misses the sensation of the Mando’s hand against his back before it has even left, he knows it would be easier feeding the kid now rather than making him wait until they had a chance to get back to the Crest.

“Sure, I don’t mind some more quality time with my little cutie,” they pause in the middle of the street as the Mandalorian transfers Grogu from his satchel into Y/N’s arms. A squeal of delight escapes the child as his grubby fingers immediately start playing with the stubble growing along Y/N’s chin. In turn, Y/N chuckles and kisses his wrinkly forehead.

“You’ll be good for Y/N while I’m gone won’t you, Grogu?” a gloved hand gently fondles one of the child’s long ears. Those big dark eyes light up and a happy gurgle escapes his mouth as he looks up into the visor of the shiny beskar helmet. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

A silence falls over the men as the Mandalorian continues to stand there, the visor of his helmet locked on Y/N’s face. One of his hands reaches halfway up as if to stroke Y/N’s cheek, but it stops before reaching it and instead ends up awkwardly patting Y/N’s shoulder. 

“I’ll uh.. Come find you at the cantina when I’m done,” the hand lingers on Y/N’s shoulder for a tad longer. The Mandalorian stiffens for a fraction of a second when Y/N places his free hand over top the one resting on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Din,” his name is barely audible, whispered so softly that only the Mandalorian could hear it. “We’ll be right there waiting for you when you’re done. Take as much time as you need.”

Again there is a pause before the Mandalorian gives a nod of his helmet, giving a barely there squeeze of Y/N’s shoulder before turning and disappearing into a crowd of people.

Turning back to the little one in his arms, Y/N smiles and shifts to hold Grogu a little higher. Green little fingers continue to poke and prod at Y/N as he walks to the cantina. Stepping inside, Y/N instinctively makes a quick scan of the room. Much to Y/N’s content, the cantina is fairly vacant having only a couple other patrons sitting amongst the tables. After placing an order with the barkeep Y/N tucks himself and Grogu into a corner booth at the back of the room.

“Manners, Grogu,” Y/N chides the small green child with a chuckle as he immediately tries shoving his hands into his food the moment their plates reach the table. Though Grogu’s ears slope with sadness for being scolded, he lets out a sigh and picks up a spoon to eat instead of using his hands. “Thank you. See, you understand more than your daddy thinks you do,” with a smile Y/N strokes the top of the kid’s head before digging into his own food.

Everything seems to be going fine. Grogu happily consumes his food, even stealing some from Y/N’s plate every once and a while when he thinks Y/N isn’t looking. Y/N of course sees it, but lets the child continue to think he is being sneaky. But things seem to take a turn for the worse as Y/N spots a seedy looking group of men walk in through the main entrance. Their eyes linger on the pair sitting in the corner and whisper something amongst themselves before approaching the barkeep.

Keeping his head down, Y/N feels the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he hopes to avoid the newcomers’ further attention. Fingers hover over the vibroblade strapped to Y/N’s thigh. Grogu seems to sense the new tension in his companion and makes a collection of disgruntled noises as he stops eating.

“It’s okay, Grogu, you can keep eating,” Y/N tries to reassure the child that everything is okay as he turns to look at him, all the while making sure to keep the men in his peripheral vision. 

But of course things never turn out how Y/N would like. The three men walk up to the table Y/N and Grogu occupy, spreading out in a way that blocks all means of easy escape.

“Aren’t you the one that came into town with that Mandalorian in the shiny beskar armor?” one of the men spoke with a tone that seemed he already knew the answer to his question as he leaned forward into Y/N’s face. The barrel of a blaster presses into Y/N’s side before he can even utter a word.

“I take it you already know the answer to your question,” Y/N deadpans, trying to hold back his rage as one of the other men aims a blaster at Grogu. “Let me guess, you want me to tell you where he is right?”

The blaster digs harder into Y/N’s side. “Don’t get cocky with me,” the man growls. “But you’re correct. We know the price of a set of beskar like that. We want it. So you’re going to tell us where to find the Mandalorian or else you and your little womp rat aren’t going to ever step foot out of this cantina again.”

In the flash of an eye, Y/N unsheathes his vibroblade and shoves back against his side and out of line of fire at the same time. Jabbing with his elbow Y/N pushes the blaster out of his side just in time for a shot to burn through the cushion of the booth seat.  
“Stay out of sight, Grogu!” Y/N shouts as he swipes at one of the men with the vibroblade, seizing the moment to stand up when the man stumbles back to avoid being cut. Just as he is told, Grogu ducks underneath the table and watches his guardian defend them.

Another swing of his blade pulls Y/N even closer to the three men, but it rips through his target’s forearm as they raise it to shield their face. One of the other men fires his blaster. Y/N feels the heat burn through his flesh as the blast grazes his hip. Kicking the feet out from under one of the men, Y/N follows him to the ground and digs his blade into their shoulder. Ditching the vibroblade, Y/N picks up the wounded man’s blaster and rolls off of him. While getting back to his knees Y/N fires two blasts in the direction of the other two men.

“Take him out!” one of the men shouts as he continues to fire his blaster, narrowly missing Y/N with each shot. 

A lucky shot drops one body to the floor as Y/N dodges another shot by ducking behind a table that was overturned amongst their scuffle. One man is left standing. Heat blossoms through Y/N’s shoulder as another blaster shot grazes him. Peaking out around his cover, Y/N tries to line up another shot but pulls back with a hiss as the blaster is shot right out of his hand. Where is that tin can when you need him?

When the man’s blaster seems to jam Y/N seizes the moment and lunges for him, sending them both to the ground. Y/N grabs for the blaster in the other man’s hand. Both wrestle each other for what seems like eternity before Y/N manages to land a solid punch to their jaw. Straddling the man, Y/N snatches the blaster from his hands and shoots the man below him point blank.

Yet in all that struggle, Y/N completely had forgotten the man he had first wounded.

“Dank farrik!” Y/N hisses as he feels his very own vibroblade tear through the back of his shoulder. Blindly he throws back an elbow and luckily meets a wall of flesh, shoving it back and thankfully dislodging the blade from his back. “When will people like you finally learn?”

Just as Y/N stands, whirling around to face his final opponent, he hears the sound of another blaster shot. When he doesn’t feel the burning pain Y/N is faced with confusion. That is until the man in front of him falls forward, a steaming burn in the center of his back. Standing directly behind where the man once was stood none other than Y/N’s favorite Mandalorian.

“Is the chi...?”

“Yes, he hid just like I told him,” Y/N cuts his companion off before he can even finish the question. With a sigh, Y/N sags forward with fatigue. “Come out, Grogu, it’s safe now.”

The child makes a soft noise as he shuffles out from his spot beneath the table, ears hanging low as he sees Y/N in pain. Quickly the Mandalorian closes the gap between them and scoops the child into his arms.  
“Can you make it back to the Razor Crest?” Y/N feels the Mandalorian’s gaze examing his wounds. He notes a hint of something in his companions voice but can’t quite place what it is. 

“Yeah, I should be fine,” Y/N groans as he straightens up, dusting himself off with a few stiff pained movements. “Thanks for helping out there at the end.”

A nod is the only response that Y/N gets, but as Y/N falls into step with the Mandalorian a hand once again goes to rest at his lower back. Although this time the Mandalorian slightly pulls so that both men are walking nearly hip to hip.

The entire walk back to the Razor Crest is spent in silence aside Y/N’s hisses of discomfort when one of his wounds pulls too much with his movements. Whenever he does, Y/N feels the fingers at his back slightly press into his flesh. Y/N wishes he was getting this extra physical touch, however small it may be, under any other circumstance. All he could ever dream about was the Mandalorian’s hands on him, touching him in ways that made him gasp his true name. But of course, it takes Y/N being injured to get anything from his shy companion.

Once inside the Razor Crest, the Mandalorian places Grogu in his hammock, pleased to find he had succumbed to slumber somewhere along their walk back. Y/N shuffles inside and digs out the medpac as the Mandalorian sets down the duffel bag of supplies he acquired from today’s adventure. 

“Let me help,” the soft modulated voice calls just as Y/N makes a move towards the refresher. Gentle hands ghost over Y/N’s shoulders before plucking the medpac from his hands. The shiver that rolls down Y/N’s spine is thankfully ignored. “Take off your shirt.”

Those words give Y/N a panicked moment of pause. Self conscious by nature, Y/N has never allowed the man he has been pining over for so many months to see him shirtless. As soon as the Mandalorian catches a glimpse at the scarred flesh of his chest he’ll know there is something different about Y/N, that all this time he has been keeping his own secret. Just as the Mandalorian hid his face, Y/N also hid a part of himself. 

“Is something wrong?” the evident concern in the Mandalorian’s voice pulls Y/N out of his thoughts. Y/N is a bit thankful to be facing away from the tin clad man of his dreams so he can’t see the emotions crossing Y/N’s face.

“Uh no.. no, everything is fine,” Y/N doesn’t sound too convinced, but he turns his head slightly to glance at the other man and gives a nod.

Stepping back, the Mandalorian gives his smaller companion some space. Even without anyone else around to see, the Mandalorian is glad to have his helmet so it isn’t so evident the way he admires as Y/N lifts his shirt overhead to expose the expanse of his back. Blood trails from the long jagged wound that goes from the top to the bottom of Y/N’s left shoulder blade. Shame filters in as the Mandalorian takes in the steadily forming bruises along Y/N’s back. Any impure thoughts he had about having the man half undressed get snuffed out as the Mandalorian mentally beats himself up for not being there to protect the man.

“What’s the damage, Din,” Y/N breaks the silence after a while, back still facing the Mandalorian, arms somewhat crossed protectively over his chest. “Think I’ll live?” the last bit is added just as a poor attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

“This will need to be cauterized,” comes his soft response, a gloved hand gently brushing the tender flesh around the wound. “I’m sorry.. This will hurt.”

“It’s okay,” Y/N reassures after a few seconds, realizing the Mandalorian is waiting for his signal to start. “Just get it over with.”

Even though Y/N braces for the pain, it still is so sudden and painful that the first gasp of pain slips from his mouth before he can hold it back. At the small outburst, the Mandalorian comfortingly cups Y/N’s shoulder with his other hand. Y/N can’t help the few tears that trickle down his cheeks from the pain, but he does manage to hold in the rest of his groans of discomfort. When the wound is finally sealed the Mandalorian quickly sets the cauterizer aside, rubbing Y/N’s back in a soothing pattern as he clears the blood away. It feels so relaxing that Y/N is sure he could fall asleep that way.

“The blaster burns,” the Mandalorian once again breaks Y/N out of his thoughts, “I need to check those.”

With great reluctance, Y/N drops his arms from his chest and slowly turns to face the taller man. Y/N’s eyes are staring straight at the floor as he bares his naked chest to the Mandalorian for the first time. A sharp intake of air is the only noise that comes from beneath the helmet, but it’s enough to have Y/N’s heart hammering against his chest. One gloved hand reaches up, but stops just short of tracing one of the long scars under Y/N’s pectorals. Again Y/N lifts his arms awkwardly halfway as if to cover his chest. But just as quickly the Mandalorian’s hand pass over the scars and move to examine the burns at Y/N’s shoulder and hip.

“Doesn’t look too bad,” the modulated voice is soft, trying to clean the two burns gently enough to avoid Y/N’s soft hisses of pain. His touch almost seems extra affectionate.

Bacta patches are placed over both burns, despite the small protests from Y/N to save them until one of them suffers a more severe injury. But the Mandalorian pays Y/N’s protests no mind. At least he settles for using a regular bandage to cover the still tender cauterized wound on Y/N’s back. When everything is finished,Y/N expects the Mandalorian to clean up and walk away without a word. But instead Y/N feels hands on his shoulders. Ungloved hands Y/N quickly realizes. Warm, calloused fingers gently press and massage at the tense muscles of Y/N’s neck and shoulders.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you,” Y/N feels the cold helmet lean against the back of his own head. Y/N stays completely still, afraid that if he moves at all that suddenly the moment will go away. For so long Y/N dreamed of a moment like this between him and his favorite Mandalorian.

“It’s okay, Din,” finally Y/N whispers softly, relaxing into the other man’s touch and allowing his guard to drop. The fear of instant rejection upon discovering that Y/N has been hiding the fact he is transgender ebbs away under the Mandalorian’s soothing hands. Those hands slowly work further down Y/N’s back.

“It doesn’t change anything..” the Mandalorian interrupts the silence that had fallen over the pair. He gives a gentle nudge and pull, clearly asking Y/N to turn back to face him without using words. “I don’t think of you any differently, I mean. You’re still... the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.” Even though his face is covered, the tone of the Mandalorian’s voice leads Y/N to believe there is a blush across his cheeks.

The Mandalorian’s arms stay around Y/N as turns slowly around to face him. Y/N stares up into the visor of the helmeted man he has been steadily falling in love with. A soft smile works its way across Y/N’s face. 

“Sorry I kept this from you... I was just scared of rejection but.. Din...” Y/N slowly reaches a hand up to caress the concave cheek of the Mandalorian’s helmet. “Hopefully I’m not reading too much into this but... I really like you. As more than just an employer or friend... and I am hoping that perhaps you do as well?”

Though the Mandalorian doesn’t speak, he gives a clear nod before he leans in to rest his helmet against Y/N’s forehead. Arms slide around Y/N’s waist and pull him a bit closer until both men stand chest to chest.

“Please, never feel like you need to hide yourself from me,” the Mandalorian hums, squeezing Y/N tight in his arms. “You and Grogu mean everything to me.”


End file.
